The Dragon Hybrids deleted scenes and one-shots
by Clare C.G
Summary: A selection of deleted scenes and one- or two-shots from and inspired by my other story The Dragon Hybrids. Now up Part 2 of Night Visits: Hiccup has to tell Astrid the night visits have to stop, but certain events lead Hiccup back to her bed. Rated T because of certain suggested moments.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, so I decided to post some deleted scenes that were in my other story The Dragon Hybrids and some one- or two-shot stories that I get inspired to write while writing The Dragon Hybrids. Reviews welcome.**

* * *

><p><strong>Deleted scene from The Dragon Hybrids chapter 3.<strong>

**Summery: This is what happens during Valka's night out in the Great Hall and what her and Eret were talking about on the way home while Toothless watches and then rushes over to them to tell them about the Dragon Eggs. Decided to delete it to give some more focus on Toothless and Stormfly and because the chapter was long enough as it was.**

In the Great Hall Valka was sitting with Gobber, Eret, Snotlout, Fishlegs and the twins, listening to the stories Gobber told about life on Berk during the time she was away. They'd spent most of the night drinking, some of them having lost count of how many they'd had. Gobber was trying to tell the story of how Hiccup discovered the truth about the Flightmare and had redirected it so it would never attack Berk again. He was constantly getting interrupted by the twins who decided to tell the parts about what they got Snotlout to do just to get into their exclusive shelter, only getting to get back to it when they fell about laughing at the memory. Valka just listened to it all as she took sips of her drink, amazed at how much she'd missed and how she'd have loved to have been there to see it all happen. "This is my story," Gobber said annoyed after yet another interruption from the twins.

"You weren't even there," Fishlegs pointed out.

"I'm still the one telling the story. Now where was I?"

"You were at the point where you and Stoick were out patrolling the village when you see what you thought was the Flightmare," Eret said helpfully, as interested in the stories of Hiccup's adventures as a dragon rider as Valka.

"Oh right, well me and Stoick soon realised it couldn't possibly be the Flightmare. The glows were three different colours and smaller. So we got closer and saw Hiccup and Astrid-"

"And me!" Fishlegs put in.

"And Fishlegs, arriving on their dragons. And their dragons were glowing they'd eaten some of the food the Flightmare eats."

"Hey do you think if a human are some of that glowing food stuff they'd glow too?" Tuffnut wondered. "Oh man we should have tried it!"

"We should have put that on the list of things Snotlout needed to do so we could have found out," Ruffnut added. "Shame we didn't know about the glowing thing until afterwards."

"Next time Arvin Dale's Fire comes I will go to that river and eat glowing dragon food for you!" Snotlout declared.

"Me too!" Fishlegs added.

Tuffnut groaned and took a gulp of his ale. "Is this really still going on?" he asked, mostly to himself. "Watching the lengths you two would go to impress her stopped being fun like two months ago."

"You're just jealous because there isn't a girl on this island who wants you," Ruffnut shot back.

"That is so not true!"

"Oh right, name one girl on this island who wants you," Snotlout said.

"Well no-one comes to mind right now."

"That's because there isn't one."

"You'll find a nice girl soon enough Tuffnut, don't you worry," Valka said.

"And if you don't, remember whoever your sister choses the other will forever be alone too," Eret added.

"Talking of Snotlout and Fishleg's rivalry who wants to hear the story of the time a Terrible Terror training competition turned into a rescue mission when Alvin the Treacherous kidnaps Meatlug," Gobber said, wanting to get back to telling his stories.

"As much as I would love to hear more stories it's getting late," Valka said before finishing off her drink. "I really should be getting back and to bed so Hiccup doesn't think I've been waiting up for him when he finally arrives home."

"Ok, I'll save it for next time. Still got a lot of stories to get through."

"Hopefully he might let one of us tell them at some point," Snotlout said as Valka got up to leave.

"Mind if I walk you back?" Eret asked also getting up to leave.

"That would be lovely." The two of them bid the others goodnight before leaving the Great Hall and making their way up to the Haddock house.

"You know, this is the longest I have ever stayed in one place since I was a child," Eret said as they walked. "It feels good to finally have a place I can call home again."

"Well Berk will always be your home for as long as you want it to be," Valka said.

"I didn't expect to be welcomed so openly by everyone, especially you. Not after what I did."

"I do not hold grudges against those who have had a change of heart. It is where Hiccup gets it from. And no-one in this village is likely to blame you for everything when their chief doesn't. What happened was none of your fault. It is all on Drago. And anyway, you and me need to stick together."

"Really? Why's that?"

"Because no matter how welcome we are here even after this long we are still strangers. Me maybe less so, but I have been away so long it feels like I am. Maybe it is better to feel like a stranger in the place I called home because it has changed rather than me that changed though."

"A change for the better."

"Of course." The two of them reached the Haddock house and were about to say their goodbyes when Toothless came round the corner of the house. They were both surprised to see him, thinking he would still be at Astrid's house with Hiccup. "Toothless what are you doing here?" Valka asked.

"Hiccup sneaking in is he?" Eret asked.

"Far too early for that."

Toothless nudged Valka's hand and looked over at Astrid's house. Valka followed his gaze and then looked at Eret, both of them realising Toothless wanted Valka at least to follow him. Toothless rushed back towards Astrid's house and Valka and Eret followed, wondering what danger, if any the dragon wanted to warn them about.


	2. Chapter 2-Night Visits Part 1

**Summery: This is a two part story inspired by a moment mentioned in Chapter 3 of my other story The Dragon Hybrids. This is about how Stoick finds out about Hiccup's night visits to Astrid, why he wanted Hiccup to stop them.**

**A/N: Hope you enjoy! All reviews welcome.**

* * *

><p><strong>Night Visits Part 1<strong>

Astrid was first to wake up, seeing the first rays of sunlight coming through her window. Hiccup was still asleep beside her, one arm round her waist and his legs intertwined with hers. She couldn't help but smile, enjoying having him so close to her in her bed. And it felt even better to see him still there when the sun came up, instead of him already being awake and getting dressed. She wanted to cuddle up even closer to him and go back to sleep, or wake him up with small sweet kisses and make love to him again, but she knew she couldn't do either. As much as she wanted to keep her fiancé there for longer she knew his dad would already be up and may have noticed Hiccup hadn't been in bed.

Hiccup always aimed to be gone and back home before dawn, so he could get a little bit of sleep in his own bed to fool his dad into thinking he'd just arrived back from Astrid's house late and hadn't spent the night there, and on the nights he slept too long he would pretend to have taken Toothless for a morning flight if his dad spotted him. But this was the latest Hiccup had slept in and if he didn't get going soon that excuse might not work.

Astrid, sighed, knowing she would have to wake him up. She started kissing his chest, working her way up across his shoulders and neck. "mmm, baby that feels good," Hiccup groaned, half asleep still.

"You need to get up," Astrid said between kisses over Hiccup's cheeks and lips. "The sun's already up."

Hiccup was suddenly wide awake. "What?!" he exclaimed sitting up so fast it made his head spin. "Oh my gods I'm going to be in so much trouble if dad catches me!" He gave Astrid a quick kiss on the cheek before he climbed out of bed. Astrid sat up in bed and watched him as he got dressed as quickly as he could without falling flat on his back.

"I wish you could stay," Astrid said bringing her fur covered knees up to her chin and wrapping her arms round her legs. "I hate this."

"If I knew I could get away with it I would stay," Hiccup said, finding his boot and sitting on the edge of the bed to put it on. "But I'm pretty sure I won't so I can't."

"Just once I want to wake up and still have you here and I can leave you in bed while I go downstairs and make you breakfast."

"Well we have just over 3 months until the wedding. And then you'd be my wife and there'll be no need to sneak around." Hiccup finished tying his boot on and kissed Astrid gently. "We can do whatever we want then," he continued. "We can spend the morning in bed if we wanted because when dad goes off to do his chief duties we'll have the house to ourselves."

"You better promise me that," Astrid said. Hiccup just smiled and planted gentle kisses on Astrid's neck and bare shoulders, before going back to her lips. Astrid swooned back onto the bed, already feeling breathless. "Gods, I love it when you do that," she said with a sigh.

"You should get back to sleep," Hiccup said grabbing his tunic to finish getting dressed.

"I can't. I need to get up. I'm getting up right now."

Hiccup looked round to see Astrid still lying there, looking like she really was about to go back to sleep. "I see you're doing brilliantly with that," he said in his usual sarcastic way.

Astrid just laughed, and gave Hiccup a nudge with her foot. "You just get out of here before your dad comes looking for you," she said. Hiccup gave her another kiss on her lips, neck, shoulders and lips again before he headed downstairs to get his flight suit and amour. Astrid watched him go, waiting until the door closed behind him before she climbed out of bed to get ready for the day. She'd just finished getting changed when she saw a black streak fly past her bedroom window. When she got to the window she caught sight of Hiccup and Toothless in the air, going higher so they weren't seen by anyone already starting their day. She continued watching until they completely disappeared into the clouds, then headed back inside to finish getting ready.

* * *

><p>Hiccup and Toothless flew into Hiccup's bedroom from the roof window and Hiccup jumped off. They then made their way downstairs as carefully as they could. And found Stoick sitting at the table. "Morning Hiccup," Stoick said seeing his son on the stairs. "That was a long morning flight."<p>

"Erm… yeah," Hiccup replied heading for the table and sitting down.

"Or maybe it was just a really long night flight."

Toothless gave Hiccup a `looks like you've been caught` look and went to the basket of fish to have his breakfast and ignore the rest of the conversation. "I have no idea what you're talking about," Hiccup said hoping he could talk his way out of whatever trouble he was likely to get into.

"Your bed hadn't been slept in when I came to check on you this morning," Stoick said.

"Dad, I'm 20. I don't need to be checked on."

"You do when you tell me you're going to Astrid's and then taking a night flight with Toothless and I'm not to wait up for you. I like to check that you made it back safely."

"And you couldn't just wait until I came down in the mornings?"

"No. Anything could happen to you out there. Now where were you?"

Hiccup sighed, knowing he needed to tell the truth. There was no point in hiding it. Lying to his father only caused trouble later on. "I was at Astrid's. All night," he said quietly, bracing himself for the response. He knew he was going to get shouted at anyway.

"And is that where you've been every time you've told me there was no need for me to wait up for you?" Stoick asked, his voice surprisingly calm.

"Yes," Hiccup answered, waiting for the moment his father started shouting.

"So you've lied about the night and early morning flights on those occasions?"

"Yes."

"And the fact you felt the need to lie means you weren't just staying a little longer than planned and falling asleep in a chair?"

Hiccup didn't answer. He was still waiting for the shouting to start. Even if it was just for lying to him. "I'm sorry dad," Hiccup said eventually. "I know if anyone found out that me and Astrid have…well, you know, before we were married that it would be shameful to you and her family and that as your son I really shouldn't be doing it-"

"Aye of course you shouldn't," Stoick said. "But it is not like the two of you are just fooling around. The wedding is in 3 months and 1 week. Is anyone really going to care that the two of you are getting a head start on producing an heir?" He gave Hiccup a pat on the shoulder. "My son has become a man," he said.

"Please don't tell anyone," Hiccup said. "They might not care but I still rather not have the whole village knowing."

"Of course. I'll try to keep it to myself," Stoick said. "On one condition."

"What?"

"You stop your all night visits. Or at least try to. Because sooner or later someone might spot you sneaking out and they might not be so willing to keep their mouth shut."

"I'll try."

Stoick smiled and gave his son another pat on the shoulder as he got up. He then said his goodbyes and left Hiccup to finish his breakfast, leaving the house to start the day's chief duties. Hiccup and Toothless watched him go before he looked at each other. "Well bud, looks like we're going to have break the news to Astrid at some point today," Hiccup said. "That's going to be fun."

Toothless just smiled and went back to his basket of fish, knowing it wasn't his problem. "I could do with the back up," Hiccup said. "She's not going to be happy." Hiccup sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He really wasn't looking forward to telling Astrid that they'd be no more night visits.

**To Be Continued.**


	3. Chapter 3-Night Visits Part 2

**A/N: So next part of Night Visits. It turns into something of a hurt/comfort piece, which wasn't what I'd originally intended, but I kind of like how it turned out. Hope you all enjoy it and please don't forget to review.**

* * *

><p>Hiccup spent most of the day wondering how he was going to get Astrid alone long enough to tell her what he'd ended up promising his father. They'd been so busy at the academy that it was impossible to get a moment to talk to her privately, and he knew he couldn't mention anything with the other dragon riders still around. He'd thought about going round to her house before dinner to talk to her, but soon realised it was a bad idea. What if he ended up staying the night again and break his promise before he'd even started trying? He needed to tell her somewhere they were less likely to be tempted to go further than a few passionate kisses.<p>

He finally found the right moment when work at the academy was done. The others had left, leaving only Astrid, Hiccup and their dragons in the arena. He walked over to her as she got Stormfly ready to leave, and placed a hand on her waist to get her attention. "I need to talk to you," he said. "It's important."

"If it was so important couldn't you have talked to me sooner?" Astrid asked.

"Better that there's no-one around to overhear." Hiccup sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Astrid I got caught this morning," he said. "My dad knows everything."

"Oh," Astrid said stopping what she was doing. "What did he say?"

"That these all night visits had to stop. And I promised him I would try."

"So, that means no more nights of passion until our wedding night then."

"I'm sorry Astrid."

"No need to be sorry. I should have woken you up earlier." Astrid sighed and turned away from her dragon, crossing her arms as she did so. "Well I'm sure we'll manage it right," she said. "I mean it's only been in the last two or so months that we've gone that far anyway. How hard can it be to go back to how it had been before?"

"Yeah, I'm sure it won't be that hard," Hiccup agreed. "And it'll only be for a few months. And then you'd be my wife and it won't matter what we do in bed."

"Right." Astrid gave another sigh. "It also means no more of the nights sitting up talking until we fall asleep," she said. "And I liked those nights."

"Listen, my dad said nothing about you staying the night at mine," Hiccup said. "And with him in the house we can't do more than sit up and talk until we fall asleep anyway."

"No. If anyone saw me sneaking out of your house in the mornings it'll start rumours. And isn't that the whole reason you always planned to be gone before dawn?"

Hiccup nodded. "Three months will fly by," he said wanting to assure himself as much as Astrid. "I'm sure of it."

Astrid smiled and kissed Hiccup gently. "I'll see you tomorrow," she said before she climbed onto Stormfly and flew away. Hiccup watched her go before he headed over to where Toothless was waiting. "Well that went better than expected," he said. "Come on bud, time to go home." Toothless made a noise that sounded like a finally as Hiccup climbed onto his back and the two of them flew up into the air and headed back to the Haddock house for the night.

* * *

><p>The first week turned out to be easier than Hiccup had thought. During the day it was like there was no difference, acting the way they always had done in public, even before the engagement, holding hands and stealing kisses and enjoying just being in each other's company. They'd leave each other at the end of the day with a passionate kiss at either's door and spent the nights alone in their own beds, with only the thought of the other to fill their minds until sleep came. They were both starting to think they could get through the next three months without a problem.<p>

And then disaster struck. All because Hiccup didn't listen when his father told him not to go after Drago Bludvist, it set off a chain of events that had led Hiccup to find his long-lost mother and witness the death of his father at the hands of a brainwashed Toothless, under the control of Drago and his Alpha dragon. Drago had then taken all the dragons and headed for Berk, but Hiccup and the other dragon riders had found a way back to Berk, and Hiccup defeated Drago, getting Toothless back and saving Berk from the Alphas attack. And at the end of it Toothless had become the new Alpha dragon and Hiccup the new Chief of Berk. And the clean-up and rebuild of the village began, leaving Hiccup with hardly much time to himself or to spend alone with Astrid. He just ended up going back home at the end of the day exhausted, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. He'd end up waking up a few times during the night because of nightmares, witnessing his father's death over and over again.

After a week Hiccup couldn't take it anymore. He needed someone to talk to, someone that would understand that he was struggling to cope. And he knew exactly who he needed. After another tough day, a day where he hadn't had the chance to see her all day, Hiccup knocked on Astrid's door and leaned against the doorframe, trying not to collapse from exhaustion. Toothless was already making his way to the stables, where Stormfly came out to meet him. When the door opened Hiccup gave a small smile at seeing Astrid for what felt like the first time that day. "Evening Milady," he said not bothering to straighten up in case he ended up falling through the doorway.

"Hiccup! What are you doing here?" Astrid asked, even though she was delighted to be able to see him. She wasn't happy to see him looking so tired though.

"Well, a chief should make time for everyone," Hiccup said. "And I haven't had a chance to pay you any attention today. Can't neglect the most important person in this whole village can I?"

"Aren't you the most important person in this village?" Astrid asked.

"Not to me. Can I come in?"

"Sure." Astrid stepped aside to let Hiccup inside and closed the door behind him as she watched him walk over to a nearby chair and collapse into it. He closed his eyes as he sat back and Astrid walked over, kissing him on his forehead gently before running her hands through his hair.

Hiccup sat up and grabbed Astrid by the waist, pulling her closer so he could rest his head on her stomach. "I missed you so much today," he said focusing on the way his fiancée played with his hair. It felt good to focus on something so nice, instead of everything he had to do to get the village back to normal.

"I missed you too," Astrid said.

"Can I stay tonight?" Hiccup asked.

"Of course."

"I just don't want to be alone. I'm sick of having to sleep alone and every time I close my eyes all I see is dad coming towards me and I'm unable to stop him and I see the blast. And it plays over and over again until I wake up. And the house is so quiet that I just want something that hasn't changed and isn't going to change there so I know everything will be ok. Gods, I need you Astrid. I really need you there when I wake up." Hiccup fought back the tears as best he could but he could still feel one or two escaping and rolling down his cheeks. He felt Astrid wipe the tears away, the other hand moving down to undo the straps on his flight suit. "I love you," Hiccup said feeling like if he didn't tell her he might explode.

"I know." Astrid replied. Hiccup moved his hands towards Astrid's hips and slipped them under her tunic. He ran one hand up her spine, making her gasp. "Hiccup, are you sure about this?" Astrid asked as he lifted up her tunic and started planting small kisses across her stomach.

"If you don't want to, I'll stop," Hiccup said pulling away.

"Of course I want to. I'm just worried about you. You look like you'll fall asleep as soon as your head hits the pillow."

"Then I'll make sure my head doesn't hit the pillow."

Astrid couldn't help but laugh. "Feeling better now then?" she asked.

"Surprisingly yes," Hiccup replied. "Think I just needed to finally say it out loud." Astrid smiled and took Hiccup's hand. She pulled him up from the chair and lead him up the stairs to her bedroom, looking forward to finally having him back in her bed after so long.

* * *

><p>The next morning, while Astrid still slept, Hiccup got up and dressed as quietly as he could so not to wake her. He tried to push down the feeling of guilt that kept bubbling up since he'd woken up the first time during the night. He shouldn't be feeling like this, he'd only promised his father that he'd try to stop and he had tried. He'd managed to stay away for two weeks, might have managed to last longer if it hadn't been for the undying need to be close to Astrid and for the comfort he got from being with her, knowing nothing between them had changed. Yet he couldn't shake the feeling that he had broken his promise, that he shouldn't have gone round.<p>

As he did up the last buckles on his flight suit Hiccup finally turned round to see Astrid sleeping so peacefully in the bed, her hair spread out over the pillow. He couldn't go without saying goodbye, it would just add another layer of guilt. So he walked over and kissed her gently. "I'm sorry, I have to go," he said hoping she'd hear him. He then walked over to the door, but just as he was about to open it he heard Astrid say he's name. He turned round to see her sitting up in bed. "I really should be going," he said.

"Ok," Astrid said. "Just remember I'm always here if you need me. You're welcome to stay whenever you want."

"Thank you."

"I love you."

"I know." And with that Hiccup left the room, some of his guilt sliding away along with some of his worries. No matter what happened, he was always going to have her by his side whenever he needed her.


End file.
